In conventional monitoring using a monitoring terminal device, monitoring personnel views and checks a picture displayed on an image display section of the monitoring terminal device. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a monitoring terminal device that displays a picture captured at a time when a monitoring target was entering a monitored area concurrently with a picture captured at a time when the monitoring target was exiting the monitored area for monitoring personnel to view the picture of the monitoring target exiting the monitored area.